21 Years of Cantarella
by TheLittleLlama
Summary: Kaito and Miku are engaged and almost ready to be married, when it is revealed that Mister Len's murderer was Kaito. When Kaito's thrown in jail, He meets the feisty Rin Kagamine, a murderous beauty. As the two work together to escape, will love and other mysteries unfold? Takes place after the events of Cantarella. Rated High T for hinting at suggestive themes. Slight tragedy


21 Years of Cantarella

By: TheLittleLlama

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**

**Chapter One:**

**KAITO POV**

The mansion was silent, cold, and dark. Every light was off in each room, except for mine, which was lit with a poorly lit wax candle that flickered vigorously. I rolled over and opened my deep blues, which we met with teal ones.

"Is everyone asleep?" I whispered so softly I barley even heard myself. Miku nodded.

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble? I know your father doesn't like us together. If he finds out we've been-"

Miku put a finger to my lips. "It's okay. I don't care if he finds out or not. He can't tear us apart."

I smiled as we embraced and shared a short and sweet kiss. I took Miku's cold hands and kiss her knuckles. We stared into the galaxy in each other's eyes as we smiled sweetly at one another and put out the candle.

"Ahem? Master Shion?"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of my top maid's, Megurine Luka, calm voice.

"You might want to get up before Missus Miku's father notices she is gone. The Hatsunes' are staying here for the week so her father to try to accept you, but if sees this…"

Nodding groggily, I waved her away with my hand as I gathered my clothes off the floor. Miku had already been up and quickly threw back on her clothes. She blew me a kiss as she stepped out of my room and closed the door wordlessly.

I sighed and rolled over in the spot of warmth that Miku had left, and eventually gave up my attempts to go back to sleep. I dressed myself in a satin ocean blue robe and headed to the shower. Once inside, I bumped into another one of my maids, Yowane Haku, who had already prepared my shower for me. As soon as I entered, she started to leave, but then suddenly turned around.

"I would like to wish the best for you and Miss Hatsune, but you're still lying to her…" She bowed quickly and exited before I could reply.

In the shower, quietly reflected on her words, and knew I was being dishonest in not telling Miku that it was I who killed her precious fiancé. How could I not? I had been in love with her ever since I was a child. Then we had been separated forever, and I finally got a chance to be with again. I determined to do anything to make me be the object of her affections again. That was why I had taken such large steps that eventually led up to killing Mister Len, who was discovered dead by Miku herself.

I sighed with displeasure and soon realized I had been in the shower too long. I stepped out and alerted my servants that I needed help getting prepared for the day, even though I had been capable of doing that myself for a couple of years now.

**MIKU POV**

I was dressed, ready for the day, and waiting for Kaito to come out of his oddly long shower. My father had the newspaper, and I listened to him read it aloud from the kitchen.

"Now we're back to covering the mysterious death of 21 year old Len Kagamine." As my father's mumbling continued, I felt something ache a little in my heart. Perhaps it was the past feelings for Len father forced me to push down. He had insisted that I needed to love Kaito so we could marry and our family would gain his wealth and become powerful. However everything was just an act. I knew I was still in love with Len, but I wanted to make my father happy. I sipped some of the steamed milk that had been prepared for me as the reported continued her story.

"Inspection has shown that he had been stabbed repeatedly at the recent masquerade ball at Lord Hiyama Kiyoteru's mansion. Every man who attended was test, since DNA test showed a male committed the act, but a couple of males need to come back to be further investigated."

I heard Kaito enter and greeted him with a forced smile until my father said aloud, "Those males are: Lord Hiyama, aged 25, Duke Honne Dell, aged 26, Mister Akita Nero, aged 23, and Sir Shion Kaito, aged 21. These men are expected to meet at Lord Hiyama's mansion for further investigatons and interviews regarding the crime at 11:00 In other news, police are still looking for the criminal behind the child mol-"

The smile painted on my face completely melted off as I stared at Kaito with disbelief. I stepped back as my father closed the newspaper and pointed a shaking finger at Kaito's now emotionless face.

"Just exactly have you done to get yourself a call back?"

Kaito turned away so he could face me. "The only thing I did was answer the question they interrogated me with." A weak smile crossed his face and he avoided all possible eye contact with me.

My dad opened his mouth as if he were going to say more, before closing it and leaving the room, fuming.

"You honestly believe I killed your fiancé?" Kaito asked me. I could hear a hint of worry slightly mingling in his voice.

I started at him, my beginning to fill with tears, even though there was nothing to cry about. I quickly glanced around at his maids who were exchanging worried and unsettling glances with each other.

I looked back at Kaito and his eyes met mine as I mumbled what I'd thought would be my last words of the morning:

"I'd love you, even if you were the murderer."

But I'm not sure even _I _believe those words.

**KAITO POV**

My heart was broken. I didn't even believe what she said, but it was an effort to try and reassure me. I knew this was going to be my last chance to spend time with Miku before my crime was discovered and revealed to the public. After that, I'd probably be behind bars for life.

At exactly 10:30 A.M., Miku and I went out for a stroll around town. I talked and Miku only listened, smiling and nodding, her eyes filled with a distinct hint of sadness. I held her gloved hand gently yet tightly as if she were going to run away from me. We walked in silence for the rest of the way until Miku stopped to delicately kiss my mouth. Tears bubbled down her face rapidly and simply the sight of it tore my iron heart into pieces.

"I'm scared for our future. What if the police mistake you for the murderer?" I said nothing in reply. I'd already lied so much to Miku, why should I lie to her again by saying something like, "They won't, I'm innocent."

I look directly at Miku. "Everything will be okay, no matter what." Miku blinked up at me.

"_Will everything be okay with us?" _

The church bells rang eleven times, indicating the hour. We just so happened to be standing in front of Kiyoteru's unusually large mansion, and not looking back at her, I strode inside with giving her a reply.

**(A/N: I'm glad this story finally came out! It only took so long, because I was trying to adjust to 9****th**** grade, but it took a lot longer than expected. I will upload each chapter whenever I am done with it, but I will try to do that every two weeks on Thursdays or Fridays (mostly Fridays). Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and haters, flamers, and grammar Nazis are appreciated! Baii Baii!**

**-TheLittleLlama)**


End file.
